Ninja in the Making Kimble Macro
by Vesley
Summary: What happens, when one Cosplayers dreams becomes an reality and finds himself smacked right, dabed in the middle of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Will he acheive his goals, and become a powerful ninja...or die trying.
1. The Accidental Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own the naruto series, or characters…only Kimble Macro**

_*I was really board, and stuff so I decided to write. Sitting at home, I pieced some other works together and BAM! This came to mind, hope you enjoy…*_

Member, comment / review to tell me how it was (bad or good)

* * *

It was his first _cosplay _convention; returning from the con held in Canada this year, with the economy in a slump, Kimble Macro decided to go anyway and had an excellent time. Kimble hated _coming short in the costume contest dressed as Kiba Inazuka from the Naruto series. _Placing only short of the top-ten, but to _Kimble Macro _it was all worth just going. Now coming home, Kimble knew he'd have to change out of his costume, but _he _just enjoyed wearing it. Looking into the rear view mirror, Kimble just wanted that feeling a little longer before going to school tomorrow. "Wish, I _never _existed in this non-ninja world, _I'd trade anything to be a ninja from Kohonna._" Knowing that was an _large impossibility, _Kimble clasped the fake kunai knife, while he'd even take this stupid thing to be real.

Ignoring his rants and mumbles of his words Kimble turned on the radio to keep his mind off his troubles. Taking his eyes off the road for a mere _second, _Kimble Macro found the only sound of static; probably from the lac of quality signals in the middle of the Canadian wilderness. As he shortly positioned his eyes back to the road, _something stood in the mist of the road, _while swerving off the road, him going in the opposite lane as another car nearly jarred him, blaring their horn and driving off. As mind screamed for his eyes on the road, Kimble Macro's vehicle began to swerve off the road. As the vehicle kicked and _bolted, _Kimble Macro grasped the wheel in a panic, Kimble couldn't move it, as he saw the tree ahead, _he suddenly_ crashed into a tree and blacked out….


	2. Rough Landing

**Disclaimer: Once Again…I don't own Naruto series, its characters…I only own Kimble Macro…**

_Well its here…chapter II, enjoy…_

_*_member to review for me, its cool good or bad will be taken_*_

* * *

Kimble Macro had woken up with an _intense _headache, as he mumbled to himself trying to focus his vision, "_Ugh! _What happened? Where, am..I!" As Kimble's vision returned; he found the blaring sun on him, as he found himself in the village gate, with someone yelling in worry, "_Kiba?! _Kiba, hey? You alright…" The familiar voice approached him, as Kimble Macro coughed, turning to the figure of a woman with wavy black hair wearing a red short styled dress, with white wraps of tape sorta to be none other than _Genjutsu _specialist, Kurenai Yuhi (Team 8-leader and leader of special squad in the village of Hidden Leaf.). Lifting his head; Kimble Macro looked at her; saying frank like, "Ugh! My _aching _head." It was then; she backed a moment while adding fiercely, "Your not my student, _just who are you!_"

As her tone grew serious, Kimble's head aching was the least of his problems. While Kimble found someone from behind holding a kunai knife to his throat, while saying in a raspy voice, "who are you, fooling with that ridicules trick." The voice was none other than Kiba Inazuka himself, as the sight of Arkamaru enlightened his sights. But with the kunai knife at his throat, he decided best not to try and draw attention to this, as he spoke their direction, "Look! If you give me a few minuets, I'll explain." The kid probably two years younger than himself, being Kimble was sixteen finally able to drive without a parent, the one anima character held the knife tighter warningly protesting, "I'd explain now, before my grip sips, _imposter_." Removing my hood, reveled a stunned expressions to everyone's face as Kurenai Yuhi spoke in astonishment, "He _looks like an miral image of Kiba, _besides the dark brown eyes, and freckle along the side of his right cheekbone."

Releasing his grip, from _shock or something…_Kiba Inazuka stammered my direction, "Just who are you, _is this some kind of Genjutsu?_" It was Kurenai Yuhi that responded to his question; "No! Or the _Jutsu _would of responded to the banishment to the Genjutsu," It was then Kimble remembered everywhere he'd been around anima convention or friends who liked the show _always compared the two, _breaking his concentration, another voice of the crowed spoke up, "I think he should discuss this else where, _don't you._" Turning to meet the voice it was non-other than (Squad 7-Leader-Kakshi)

The same outfit: white flared hair, and headband, that concealed the Shonigan eye to the right eye, along with that jagged scar. Kimble Macro always enjoyed his humor watching the show; as Kakshi approached him, just looking at him, while adding toward Kimble, "Come with us," nodding his direction; Kimble watched as the figures in the crowde black ambu opps squad drew to make sure no sudden movements by him, as Kakshi responded closely his direction, "good observation, _now _come with us." It was following Kakshi, as Kiba Inazuka warned threateningly, "I'm watching you, _imposter…_so you got a name, or just go by Imposter." Kimble Macro only looked away, remembering also what his friends suggested, he was the lac opposite of Kiba's personality. It was pondering these thoughts; Kibas persistence attitude began once more, "Well! Imposter, _you gonna answer the question._" Kimble Macro only looked away; while estimated responding, "Sorry, Lost in thought…_the names Kimble Macro._" Gesturing his direction, with a friendly smile while only getting the _cold _scowl of Kiba Inazuka's untrusting personality while holding his arms behind his head scoffing, "Ya! _Whatever, _Kimble Macro if that's your real name, _imposter._"

It was going through the village; Kimbles thoughts were disturbed, as the four of them made their way further into the village, as Kinkashi spoke reading that same book from the series of the show, "So…_Kimble Macro, _interesting name. What villager are you from?" Smriking from the question; Kimble Macro knew it wasn't near a village, but an large city only two hours away from Seattle, Washington. Kimble knew he couldn't lie, but couldn't exactly tell the truth, as he muttered half-truthly, "_Well…_you could say from a large area." "Where exactly, _is this area,_" Kakshi questionably asked Kimble's direction. Kimble Macro grew nervous to the question; as he shrugged knowing it didn't matter anyway, "Seattle, Washington!" Kakshi tilted his head in Kimble Macro's direction along with the others, as he began suspiciously, "I _never heard of this _Seattle, Washington" It was Kiba Inazuka whom ranted next to the answer scoffing Kimble's remark, "I bet _this _Seattle, Washington doesn't even exits, _I say hes a spy from another village._" Kimble Macro felt insulted by the remark; while digging in his pocket for his wallet, while adding esuriently, "Wait! _I can prove it._"

Taking out the leather wallet; Kimble Macro pulled out his ID, while adding happily, "This should be proof enough;" while Kurenai Yuhi, along, with Kakshi examined the Drivers license. Scratching their heads; Kimble could hear them talk, as Kurenai Yuhi added surly, "He doesn't _seem _like a threat, _and the Identification _card states some truth to what he said, even though _we've no idea where this Seattle, Washington is located_." Kimble Macro watched as the two Sensei's stepped away for the moment in a eating area, as Kimble spoke too soon, "_wait, _I need that back…_or it'll take weeks to get another._" As Kimba watched disappear; as he resided from giving chase after them, as Kiba Inazuke implied bitterly, "_They _may not see you as a _fake, _but not me and Akamaru." As the tiny dog barked in admiration; Kiba approached Kimble saying intimidated, "You may _look like me, may have the same clothes and even near perfect scent as me, _but your nothing compared to me." While shoving Kimble Macro to the ground, and Kiba Inazuka boasting admirably by his actions, "See, _what'd I tell you._" Rolling his eyes; Kimble saw no use for violence, as he dusted himself off and rolled his eyes his direction adding cooly, "Look! _I don't have time for this, _I need to get home." As Kiba Inazuka broadly began; "TO what, your fake city, fake name…_faker!_"

Throwing his hands up; Kimble Macro shook his head, while rubbing his temples adding irately Kiba's direction, "Look! _I don't know what your problem is, _but you really need to get over it." Walking off; Kimble Macro tried to enjoy the Kohona village, _was till _Kiba Inazuka fastly stepped in front of him, questionably stating, "My problem is that, _you look almost exactly like me…why, but never the less no one can replace the real Kiba Inuzuka!_" Motioning his fist into a ball, with his thumb sticking out pointing at himself, as Kimble Macro tried to shove his wallet in his pocket, Kiba Inazuka grabbed it before he could taunting him, "So! _What do you have in here, _huh!" Opening the wallet; Kiba Inazuka rum edged through the contents, while adding boldly, "So! _Got any more stuff we should know about…_" and before he could finish, he took out a picture in the flap of the wallet adding suspiciously, "Where'd you get this?" "Get what," Kimble Macro irately _snapped _his direction, while immediately taking the wallet back. Kimble watched as Kiba Inazuka grasped the photo; as he protested his direction pointing to the photo, "This photo of _this man_," Kimba Macro furiously stammered in Kiba's direction adding coolly, "You wouldn't understand, but _if you must hes my dad_?" As Kimble Macro then immediately snatched the photo, while sticking it back into the leather wallet.

As Kimble Macro began to walk away waving his hand in Kiba's direction, while the Sensei's returned in a puff of smoke right behind him. With Kakshi's voice adding calmly, "Where do you think your going?" Kimble didn't even look into his direction; while adding carelessly, "search for a way back home, _before my dad kills me._" Kimble could hear the laughter of both Kurenai Yuhi, and Kakshi himself. Turning to meet their audible laughter; Kimble stated amusedly their direction his own arms on his head, "Ya! Whats so funny?" As Kimble turned to face them; Kurenai Yuhi approached him, _differently _than before. Friendlier; as she smiled his direction, while adding surly, "Aren't you forgetting something?"After saying that, she began, once more, "_By the way, my names _Kurenai Yuhi of Squad eight."As she handed him the Drivers license; Kimble gently looked away adding surly, "thanks, now if you'll excuse me." It was Kakshi that spoke next under his breath," Ya! I'm _Kakshi of Squad seven, but as I was saying…_well not by the thirds orders, he wants you to report to the clinic and afterwards meet up, with escort that is to his chambers. "

As Kimble somehow knew the seriousness to the tone, and hesitantly knew, he wasn't joking. Throwing up his hands; Kimble Macro slightly bellowed under his breath approaching them, "Fine! Whatever, guess I'll go along for now, then _somehow_ find an way home." It was walking further; Kiba Inazuka, along with Akamaru didn't speak a word, as Kimble Macro followed both Kakshi and Kurenai Yuhi.


	3. Hospitals, Doctorsnaw'ah! NO WAY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the naruto series, or characters, or Headstrong song….**

*I only own Kimble Macro, _MaHAHAHAH! _Then coughs abruptly….*

* * *

Sitting in the clinic room, the room was cold to Kimble Macro, his chest totally exposed, with only wearing his cosplay _version of Kiba's dark grey pants, _with the rest of the stuff on the chair in the corner. Taking the time to listen to _HeadStrong _ a band on his black MP3 player, as the others just stared at him and his music. Taking off the earpiece; Kimble stared at them confusedly adding curiously in an annoyed manor, "What!?" Kakshi and Kurenai Yuhi looking at the music device, while looking at it, while dume fondly slapping his forehead, "Oh! This…its called an MP3 player, it was music stored on it for listening to music on the go." Kakshi had the strangest look on his face; as I answered their question, while responding faintly, "you must come from a _strange land, then._"

Kiba Inazuka didn't say a single word in Kimbles direction, even coming into the clinic, only passing scrawled look. It wasn't until Kimble Macro met one of his face's glare could tell his curiosity as he spoke brutally, "_Really strange!_" Rolling my eyes; I took the devices out of my ears, as the medical ninja walked into the room, as I handed Kiba the MP3 player saying momentarily, "Here, _you can hold onto it while I'm _in here." Snatching the device from his hand, Kiba stormed out of the room, while muttering something under his breath, with Kurenai Yuhi right behind him. As the medical ninja paid them no attention, he gently shut the door behind him, as he scribbled something down on a chart. Turning to Kakshi; the Medical Ninja pulled his forefingers and middle finger _emitting green light, _as he ordered me to relax. And my eyes _widen _in horror; as he approached me, inch by inch.

**Kiba Inazuka's POV**

Making his way out of the medical examination room; with Kurenai Yuhi his team's sensei, and master of Genjutsu. "I don't know what his problem is, _right Akamaru?_" Kiba's dog barked in agreement; as Kurenai Yuhi sensei spoke, "_Kiba? _Whats wrong, I've never seen you this worked up before…even about anybody." Kiba felt her hand on his shoulder, as he began, "_Just thinking about that, _kid gives me the creeps." Kurenai Yuhi smiled at the comment, while gently implying, "_Odd enough, _hes a strange one that's for sure, _but a good person, and had no intention of hurting anyone._"

Suddenly! _Kiba could hear Krimble Scream, as _Kiba remarked mockingly, "_Geez! _Hadn't this Krimble ever been to a doctor before?" Kurenai Yuhi even smirked at his remark; as the view of the small window showed Kimble Macro at the corner of the wall, swinging a chair to fight them back. Kiba Inazuka couldn't help to see the priceless look of fear on his face, _effortlessly trying to ward Kakshi and the medical ninja doctor off. _Kiba Inazuka put the small device in his ear to the music on screen, as Kurenai Yuhi herself entered the room, leaving Kiba and Arkamaru alone.

~_back to the original dude's __**POV**_~ Kimble Macro

Kimble Macro hadn't expected the medical to stick a needle in his arm, _that looked like a messed up _pitch fork. Kimble howled in pain; as it pulled some blue _material, _kinda appearing like chalkra from his arm, taking nearly minuets. Only reason he actually complied was cause of Kurenai Yuhi _calming him down. _"See, that wasn't that bad," the medical ninja happily proclaimed in Kimble's direction. "_Shit! _Someone should stick you with that needle, _bub;_" Kimble direction going outta the room. His arm was soar; rubbing the top of his forearm, Kimble sighed as Kurenai Yuhi took a seat in the chair he threatened Kakshi and the medical doctor with, as she asked keenly, "This Seattle; Washington, _whats it like the village?_" Kimble Macro laughed at the accusation of the large city, a tiny village as he scoffed loudly, "_It isn't no village…_it's a large city off the coast, the state is consistent of woods similar to these, but the buildings like the others." Kakshi peeked his head off his book asking curiously, "How is that?" Kimble placed his finger on his chin thinking of a better way to exsplain the town, "Alright…their massive steel / metal constructed foundations massive stories, larger than the ones here, and the cars."

"_Cars?!_" They both surprisingly vouched; Kimbles direction, as he smiled responding vaguely, "Way of transportation, _basically without walking saving time._" Kimble Macro sighed, _knowing _when he got home, he'd get it for wrecking the car. His dad said that it was his only car he was getting, and if anything happened to it, he'd be working for one. It was Kurenai Yuhithat asked a question next, "_So…what abilities do you possess?_" Kimble Macro looked at her strangely for the moment, as he responded, "_Chalkra? _I…_I mean I don't think I can use it._" It was then both Kakshi and Kurenai Yuhi both looked at him, as she responed to his question, "_what are you talking about…_both Kakshi and myself, sense the flow of Chalkra in you." It was Kakshi that placed a finger on his mask; as he spoke adimarably, "_Trust us…_if you didn't possess the abilities, we'd tell you; but _odd enough _your chalkra seems odd _enough familiar with the Inuzuka clan._" Kurenai nodded agreeing to responds adding thoroughly, "_Oddly enough, _your right Kakshi."

It was then the same medical ninja; from before walked in with the clip board, I jumped from my seat taking the chair prepared to whack him if he come close. Easing his hands , while laughing he began solemnly, "_Don't worry Mr. Macro, _we're through here…but _we'll _have to take some blood for further testing before you go." Kakshi and Kurenai Yuhi looked at Kimble putting the chair done, as he replied to Kimbles actions, "_The sooner he draws some blood, the quicker we can make our way to the Hokages._" Shaking his head irritably; both them laughing, as Kimble pointed a finger their direction while impling, "This isn't funny, _I don't like doctors is all._" The medical ninja; flipped a chart, while taking a _regular _looking needle similar to the ones back home as he rolled up my arm. Swabbing the upper part of his right forearm, Kimble Macro braced for impact, _to find _it didn't hurt as bad as he thought, while saying confusedly, "_Hey! _That wasn't so bad…" The medical ninja smiled taking the vial as he proclaimed in my direction, "_See, what you get so worked up for._" As the ninja took his leave; I made my way to my stuff putting on my black / grey under t-shirt, Kiba Jacket and shinobi shoes. Looking at the shoes, they _appeared to take a beating._ Taking only a minuet to put the outfit back on, I decided to less confuse people to leave the hood down.

It was then; making our way back into the hall, Kiba Inuzuka could be seen listening to my MP3 player. As the three of us stared at him, I could tell he was muttering the tunes, even little Arkamaru gently swaying his head from the jacket opening. It was then; Kiba looked at them, as he took off the ear buds from his ears saying under his breath, "_Hey! _The music on there is the strangest beats I've ever heard, _but in a good way of course._" As Akamru barked in admiration, Kiba petting his head, as he began once more, "Even Akamaru likes the strange tunes." Giving the MP3 player back; Kiba Inuzuka did something, he hadn't done since he got her, _smiled. _It was then; Kakshi smirked at us, while saying evenly, "_Alright you two, Kimble Macro come with me to the Hokage._" It was then; both Kurenai Yuhi and Kiba _were heading _in the opposite direction, as I asked questionably, "_Wait! _Kakshi where are Kurenai and Kiba, going" It was then; _Kiba _Inuzuka looked really nervous, along with Kurenai Yuhi, as Kiba stammered my direction, "_How'd you know my name._" Thinking back a quick moment; I responded in a mocking tone, "when you were, _ranting how you were the only one, and original Kiba Inuzuka…_and pushing me to the ground." "_Oh!_" Kiba remarked, as he turned to Kurenai Yuhi sensei adding thoroughly, "_What, that was before…_" Then the two; were arguing at each others, as Kakshi and myself, made our way out of the clinic back into the village, he and myself made our way to the Hakage's place.


	4. Hakage's Request

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, **_**Blah!Blah!Blah! **_**Or its characters, I only take ownership of Kimble Macro…**

* * *

After we parted ways; me and Kakshi found our way to the hokage's place. It was us being right outside the door, I felt my stomach knot up. Turning away; Kakshi shrugged, while putting his right hand rest on the back of his head, while walking off, I stammered confusedly, "_Wait! _Kakshi, where are you going?" He met my gaze, as he responded admirably, "_Well, I'd love to sit here and wait on you, _but as it is our little encounter made me later with my own squad, _oh! Boy aren't they gonna be upset._" With that; he was gone in a flash of smoke, _leaving me alone behind the thirds door to his chambers. _Hesitant to knock; _it was before even laying my hand on the door, _I heard a welcoming voice command, "_Come on in, Kimble_"

"_He knew my name?_" my thoughts screamed; as I swallowed, while trying to keep cool clearing my throat, as I managed to place my hands on the knob. Turning the knob, I found my way inside the cheerful room, blue tiled floors and there an older _gentlemen _in white robe, and red hat in a upside down bowl shape. Turning to meet my direction; _Hiruzen Sarutobi _or the Third Hokage. Smoking that same pipe, as he looked to me, while offering a seat at a set small style Japanese textile set table, surrounded by small mats. Taking a seat; I watched as he did the same, across from me as he continued to smoke his tobacco pipe.

I looked at him; he met each others glances, as I had to keep cool. Plus; not totally be honest about my background, or I might alter things. Its was then; _Third Hokage _spoke, "You've nothing to worry…_Kakshi & _Kurenai Yuhi explained the events that took place." "Oh!" I stammered his direction, while finding a comfortable position on my knees as he began, "_But…if you want me to help you, I'm going to need you to explain how you suddenly showed up in my village, and how'd you come here._" I looked away; as Hiruzan Sarutboi spoke, "_You can trust me,_" the kind words were met with a smile, as he inhaled more of the tobacco and I decided to spill the beans…

__________~LineBreaker~__________

_And so I told him almost everything…about my hometown, few people and the accident right down to the point of running into Kakshi and _Kurenai Yuhi, as well as Kiba. _I decided against telling him of the Cosplay convention / anima series about them or any future happenings to partake here, seeing he'd probably be weird out or something. Also seeing, that it might alter things…if I speak out of terms, and don't let the stuff happen, so I sorta stretched my story of the accident as seeing a bright light…._

"So! _That's how I got here!_" He said nothing for the moment; he just listened _and didn't ask a question. _Only nodding and looking at me, as I uttered softly, "_So…will you help me get back home?_" The Third looked at me, with understanding eyes, as he commended polieghtly, "_Of course…I'll send a special team to look into the matters, or finding a way home for you, _I must guess your family must be worried about you." I turned to him asking curiously, "what do I do in the mean time_?_" The third looked at me, with sad eyes pondering on my words as he spoke, "_we've never encountered a problem like this before…you may find this village most welcoming with your stay, till you find your way back to your own home._"

It was then; _my stomach growled, _looking around hoping he didn't hear it, the third looked at me strangely as he asked keenly, "_So when was the last time you ate?_" pondering on the thought, I remarked oddly, "_Um! _Since…lunch time yesterday, _really._" The third looked at me; smiling my direction as he responded to my comment, "_Don't worry about…food, or other necessities, I'll give you enough money to last the month, but then you'll have to earn the rest doin missions, as a village ninja._" My eyes lit up at that moment, "me a ninja, are you serious!" Taking another whiff of his pipe; the third Hakage, began tonely, "_quite, if I say so myself._" It was then; he added once more, as I contending to hold my peak of excitement, as he spoke, "_Because day after tomorrow morning, _I must _insist_ you to partake in the Chunin Exams." My hunger / excitement immediately disappeared, as he said those words, as I negatively began, "_Um, _about that…how am I going to pass, if I can't perform a single technique or _ninjutsu _for that matter." Smiling convulsing smile for an old buzzard; taking a _whiff _of the fumes from the pipe, the third pressed his lips to it, while remarking soundly, "_You got one day, to sink in some training for the challenges ahead, _I suggest you make haste!"

As I began making my way to the door; the third remarked under his breath, "Take this _money with you, _it should serve more or less for you…until you can _provide for yourself…_" Nodding his direction, I gratuitously began his way, "_Thank you, Hiruzen Sarutobi._" Taking the satchel of coins; he smiled my way, while impling under his breath, "_Oh! _Kimble _lets not mention the background info of where you really come from, we'll say you're a relative of the Inuzuka clan from a remote village taking part in the exams, and staying here for a time being._" "Ya!" I replied, as I made my exit out of the Hokage's chambers, as he smiled my directions, waving a hand he began faintly, _"See you at the exams…" _

**Ya! I know this chapter is kinda short, I'm posting the next chapter….**


	5. Cram Session Training! Team Eight Style!

**Disclaimer: I again, don't own the Naruto Series, or its characters….**

**-I only take ownership of Kimble Macro**

* * *

It hadn't been a few moments; stepping out of the Hokages chambers, and two men escorting me to the front entrance. The two members of the Ambu clan and personal body guards of the Hokage's building gave me directions around to the shops. With my money for the month; I found my way to the famous Ichiraku Ramen Bar, as the two shopkeepers the older guy in the hat, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. Greeting him with a warm smile, they motioned him on in, as he took a seat at the counter. Smiling at the his direction; it was Teuchi that spoke, "_Well Kiba, what will it be today?_" Noticing something off; I was getting more uncomfortably trying to answer as I grabbed both of their attention, it was his daughter Ayame that spoke suspiciously, "_Wait! Wheres Akamaru, isn't he usually with you?" _I murmured loud enough for them to hear me; as I began to sweat bullets, while answering them, "_Well! _I'm not Kiba, _I'm Kimble Macro…_" Membering the Hakages words; I had to lay sorta low, as I continued to answer, "I've come to stay with family." It was then; Teuchi studied me over, squinted further than he usually did, and smiled saying momentarily, "_Wow! _The resemblance is un-_canning, isn't Ayame?_" Looking me over; and me sweating bullets further, as she spoke, "_Your right, _plus you can tell he isn't Kiba Inuzuka by the freckle under his left eye and his deep brown eyes." It was Techi spoke once observing her closer look at me, as he began lowly, "_your right…_"

Passing a comforting smile; he and his daughter went sorta back to work, as Teuchi began once more, "_So, Kimble Macro _right…might you be the one, that caused some trouble at the entrance of the Gates of the village." "Mis-understanding, _really;_" I answered, as I continued once more, "I ran into a few others, whom like you thought I was Kiba Inuzuka…_but it was taken care of, _I explained what happened to the Hakage and he understood." It was then; Techi briskly smiled dipping a small bowl of ramen into a bowl, as he added quaintly, "_You know…_you sorta remind me of," It was then; looking at me further, as I darted my eyes wondering what he meant, as I asked quaintly, "_Remind you of who?_" It was then; dipping the last bowl of porked borth, Ramen into the bowl, answering hesitantly, "_Never mind, _here a bowl of Ramen from the Ichiraku Ramen Bar." And with a smile; gave me the warm bowl, as Ayame gave me a pair of chop-sticks, takeing both I poelightly began, "_Thank you._" The two only smiled; going back to buissnes, as I pondered on what to do next…_so I figured I'd have to go in search of someone to train me before tomorrow._

Finishing the bowl; of Ichiraku Ramen, I began to pull out some money from the satchel of coins, as Techi refused to take saying under his breath, while serving to other costumers that had walked in, but I didn't recognize, "_When I mean on the house, I stick to my word as well as cook Ramen._" Passing the bowl to Ayame; along with my dirty chopsticks, I responded shortly under my breath, "_Thanks, _Techi and Ayame." Saying our goodbyes; I made my onto the streets and out of the Ichiraku Ramen bar, while looking around saying to myself, "_Where to next, humph?_"

___________~Line Breaker~___________

It hadn't been long; going through the village, I found a few familiar faces in the crowd of a few parents. The solemn feeling in the bottom of my stomach, I was thinking about my _own dad. _With my mom gone, _I sorta _understood the Loneliness Naruto Uzumaki the main character of the series and _my second favorite character. _Kicking a rock; across the dirt street, shoving my hands in the pocket. Cutting the corner of the street of this enormous village; I _sighed _looking at the academy, I knew I had to put some training in, or the Forest of Death, I'd _killed. _Making my way; through the ally, I could make out the large building and that low swing set. Shoving my hands into my pocket, I journeyed further into the city, making a seat on the swing. Taking out the MP3; I put on a few tunes to ease my suffering, as I was interrupted by shouting.

Before I knew it; a familiar voice my concentration, turning to meet squad eight, even Kurenai Yuhi with them. Turning the device off; I found them happiely to greet me, as the four of them stood by, while I spoke first getting off the swing, "_Hey! _Whats up." Little confused by my lingo, Kurenai sensei smiled at my comment, while implying softly, "We were passing through, _and we heard your taking part in the _Chunin exams…" nodding hesitantly their direction; I answered inventively, "_Ya! _Unfortunately." It was Kurenai that spoke admirably my way, "Consider it, _an honor by the Hokage allowing you to take part in the written exam, _along with the other tests." "I know, _its just…I can't use jutsu, or even a _fighting stance, that is." The group looked at me; as the shy Hinata Hyūga lightly suggested, "_Um, if its alright with _Kurenai sensei…you could train with us?" It was Kurenai Yuhi Sensei of team eight that answered the question happily, "It wouldn't hurt, _I supposed…_whatta think,and "Turning to both Kiba and Shino Aburame, while continuing further," Kiba_, Shino…_it'd be alright for Kimble to join us?" Turning his head sharply; Kiba Inuzuka remarked quaintly, "_Why!? _Let him train on his own," It was Shino, which spoke up looking in my direction his hands in his pockets as he in responds, "_It doesn't matter, really…its not like he isn't interfering with our training, or something._"

Crossing his arms, Kiba Inuzuka scoffed while remarking boldly, "_Fine…whatever!_" It was then; Kurenai sensei winked my way, adding admirably saying to lighten the mood with a brisk smile, "Alright, _just follow us…Kimble._" As she took the lead; Shino and Hinata began to introduce themselves, as I remarked keenly, "_The names Kimble Macro, _so your team eight interesting." It was Shino whom spoke up; while adding shortly, "_So what village do you hail, _Kiba says this Washington, Seattle Area." As the two of them; looked my way, I had to lie _like my orders from Hakage spoke, _while saying momentarily, "Um, _more or less between the area the Land of Claw & Fang…_not too far, _but a few days trip here._" I knew I dodged a bullet; as I noticed the buildings being scares, as the four of us found our way to a wooded area, with three larger wood posts in the middle of the forest.

As Kurenai Yuhi clasped her hands; while adding in the direction of her team, "Alright, _we're going to review our training excesses, _but Kimble this doesn't exclude you." "_Ah! Crap,_" I stammered under my breath, while Kurenai sensei spoke once more, "We're going over the basics, for Kimble…_as well as Kunai knife throwing, and finally work on some jutsu's._" Dusting her hands; off, I watched as the three of them made their way further a few ways, as I waited for them to go a ways further asking quietly, "_Um! _Did I do the right thing, _to lie to them…_" Nodding my direction; she clasped my shoulder smiling, while responding happily, "Better they know little about you, but _go make your with the others, alright._" Nodding her direction, I followed them over to the mitts of the field as Kiba smirked commending thoroughly, "_Lets have some combat practice_?" Uneasy to partake in the challenge, I shrugged saying quietly, "Ok." Making a spot for us; Kiba Inuzuka commented my direction, "_do us a favor and remove that jacket,_" looking at him, I answered unsurly in a careless kind of way, "alright."

Taking the jacket off, revealing my black / grey shirt as I took my place. Shifting the balance of my feet, and drawing my hands in my face _sort of like a boxer. _As Kurenai Yuhi stood by, and announced, "Alright…_no jutsu, this is a combat round, and weapons are acceptable…I'll stop it, when I see fit,_" Looking in our direction, as we both nodded ready, as Kiba disappeared from my sight, just as she started the match. It was nearly was surprised; but held my waiting for his oncoming attack. It was then; his voice sliced through my thoughts, as he shouted loudly, while I met his attack and prepared for impact, "_I'm waiting!_" Crossing my arms at the last minuet; I found myself blocking his assaulted blows, as kicked him, _or attempted to kick his side just missing him by inches. _It was then; we both jumped back, as Kiba Inuzuka stammered, "that was a close one."

**Kiba Inuzuka's POV **

I couldn't believe it; he dodged my attack at the last second and nearly took a clean hit to my side. Pointing a finger his direction; I exclaimed toward Kimble Macro's direction, "_Attack me! Come on!_" It was then; Kimble nodded his direction, as he sprinted, his movements uncontrolled and unplanned as he swung about four or three hits, before backing off, while I dodged the attacks easily retorting to his swings, "_Man! _Have you ever been in a fight?" Sprinting fastly his direction, Kimble Macro's fist tightening as he prepared for another assault and for the moment _slightly _vanished, while taking closer swings to me. Catching each fist and attack as they came, I could actually sense the dormant chalkra build throughout his system, his eyes and stance something, _snapped. _It was me; this time waiting for the attack, as he _reappeared with a kunai in hand _taking wild swings, while I moved away from the clumsy strikes.

Grasping his wrist; one after the other, from the strikes, I began admirably, "_Sure as hell, didn't see this one coming…_but without training your attacks wont lay a blow on me." With that; Kimble could be seen with rage in his eyes, _similar to mine in the animal frenzy, while dodging the attacks saying to himself, "_as if it's the _Four Leg Technique." _Immediately, Kiba had to fight off these attacks, coming in faster by the second.

**~Back to the main Dudes~POV –Kimble Macro**

What was this _fury growing inside me…_my body was cycling energy, with each of my swings, but loosing control to of my thoughts. _Like an animal, _going by his movements. Missing more of my attacks, I could read his pattern, grabbing an opening, my voice _almost growled as I spoke, "_Kiba, my next attack won't miss._" _Charging for my next attack; my nails growing larger, as my body emitted a blue aura similar to the show. "Chalkra, _how…I'm no ninja_?" __

It was then; Kurenai Yuhi held her hands up, while saying dismissively, "_Winner, Kiba!_" Looking at her; tilting my head, as she stammered my direction, "_I only wanted combat, from a non-jutsu…_but on the plus side, your able to use and tap into the chalkra in your body." Sitting on the ground; I could feel myself calmdown, as Kiba Inuzuka stood by smiling my direction, while extending a hand. I only looked at him, as I remarked sourly, "What you come to gloat?" Only looking at me; he stammered lightly in responds, "_No! _It was a good fight," It was then; I could feel the animalistic nature subside, as I reached for his hand, saying roughly_, "_My bad…._" _ It was then; all of us slightly laughed for the moment; as I realized I left my Kunai knife…_, which I didn't even know how I got one. _

As the day progressed, we all worked on the basics, me learning the fundamentals, _or trying to comprehend them. _I learned to better protect myself, and throw a decant shot, and actually nailing the marker on the tree after an hours practice. As the day progressed, I knew I'd learned to be stronger for the Forest of Death, _challenge. _As we took the time to _take a break, _Hinata, Shino and Kiba eating their lunches, as Kurenai sensei took off to go run some errands leaving us to our training for the rest of the day, my stomach growled. Remarking embarrassedly; "_he,he,he, sorry about that, I only had a bowl of small ramen before meeting up with about two hours ago._" As the others looked to their lunches, it was Hinata that _sighed softly, _then handing him a small package, as she began softly, "_oh! _Its fine, you can have it, I usually carry an extra if Kiba, or _,_" she blushed before saying the fimilar name, "_or Naruto Uzumaki…_hes a kid in our level, _you might not know him, but…_" Taking the loosly wrapped food, I thanked her for it, as Kiba could be seen giving pieces of Salted Jerky to Akamaru, from the large dried meat, and then taking a few bites. He said nothing, along with Shino, just eating his dist. Sweet rice ball;_ appearing to have a jelly in the center, as I took a bite of the tasty little clump ball of food, Hinata gave me. _Grabbing my jacket; I pulled it back on, as I retrieved my MP3 player scrolling through the main screen for music.

When I found the desired tune, _I clicked the center button, _as I inventively listened to the melody. Finishing the sweetened ball of rice, I dusted off my hands leaning back in the grass, with my hands behind my head, as looked to the clouds. Trying to distract my thoughts, from the events to come. It was then; something tapped my foot, as Kiba could be seen getting my attention, but with the music I couldn't hear him.

Taking the _blarring earbuds _out my ears; as Kiba Inuzuka began annoyedly stammered my direction, "_Hey! You are listening to me?_" Looking at him in confusion, I responded slightly annoyed from the best part of the song, "_Augh! _What I didn't hear, ya?" Kiba rolled his eyes, as he spoke once more, "Its time to go home, _since practice is going dual…_Kurenai Yuhi said we could go home if we liked," Looking around, inventively asking, "_Wheres Kurenai sensei then, or _Hinata or Shino for that fact?" "Gone, _you'd been listening to that thing, for about half-an hour._" "Oh!" I stammered; as Kiba Inuzuka stood up, petting Akamaru on the head, and standing around. Confusedly; he just looked at me, as I answered awkwardly, "what is it?" Kiba rolled his eyes, as he confessed annoyingly my direction, "_Well! _I was hopping you would hurry up, so we can go home." Standing up on my own two feet; putting my MP3 player back into my pocket, as I remarked smartly, "_Well! Whatta ya mean home, _to your house?" Rolling his eyes; he stammered impatiently, "Just come on, _while you were meeting with the Hakage…_we were given orders to take you in under our roof, _for the time being that is._"

Looking at him; I membered me looking like him, as I commended his direction, "you think I should loose the Inzuka clan symbols, along with the matching outfits?" Kiba looked at me with a cocked eyebrow saying un-surely, "_Well, as far as I'm concerned…_you pulling off my clans _**Four Leg Technique **__jutsu, _enough for me to assume your one of us." Looking at him strangely, I asked unsurely, "_Um! _I did?" Kiba only looked at me, as he replied surprised, "_Your kidding right, _but theirs no mistaken my clans few techniques." "_So? _That's what chalkra feels like after using some, _cool._" I acknowledged Kiba's direction, as he continued petting his head, while I began to walk along side him. Looking at Akamaru; he gazed my direction, as I extended my hand genially his direction, but decided against it. Kiba Inuzuka must of took note of this as he implied strangely by my actions, "_its alright, _you can pet him…its not like he isn't gonna bite." The small white dog tilted his head; guess confused by my hesitation, as Akamaru welcome like, panted his tongue, as I genially ran my hand on his head.

As the three of us; decided to head home; Kiba offered kindly saying my direction, "_If you want, _I'll let you borrow my clothes…if you can fit into them, that is, with our height difference." "That'd be nice," I replied as the two of us, and Akamaru crossed our way into the village, as I began, "So? Whats your family like?" Kiba Inuzuka didn't look at me, as he stammered hesitantly, "_As for my mom, scary…_but Hana, _my older sister, get along…_as for my dad, he was _strange._" "Strange, how?" I remarked; as Kiba titled his head my direction, slightly, as he scoffed my direction, "_A coward, for one…_Stume, _my mom scared him off, _Tatsui was his name." I said nothing after that, as he ranted off topic like, "Don't worry, _my moms cool with you staying, along with Hana._" "That's good." I murmured under my breath his direction, as we came in sight of his house.

* * *

**Hey! Whats up, peeps…hope you review this story, and thanks for reading, peace…**


	6. Home away from Home

**I now its been a really long while since I last posted something, busy with real life and juggling my forumns, so here it is…Chapter 6.**

_**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THE NARUTO SERIES, I only own Kimble Macro…**_

**_~Hope you enjoy~ XD_**

_

* * *

_

It had been a few moments; Kiba Inuzuka, and myself walked into the cozy home, as Hana and Tsume Inuzuka greeted us. I felt uncomfortable in Kibas near exact outfit; as I stood their quiet, and Kiba began quickly, "_Shoes._" "Oh!" I stammered; using this to avert my eyes, from their stares as I bent down removing my shinobi homemade version of the shoes against the wall, while standing next to Kiba on the mat. It was the four of them; studying me over, as I looked away, adding quietly, "_hi._" Kiba's mom didn't say anything, as I began once more on the shoe subject, "sorry about the shoes, _he-he!_" I tried to laugh, shaking the uncomfortable gazes, while I began to introduce myself, "_Oh! _I'm sorry, I'm Kimble Macro." Tsume didn't say a word; as Hana looked to her mother, while adding momentarily, "_Welcome Kimble, Kiba's said some interesting things about you._" Glancing his direction, I implied suspiciously his direction, "_oh! Really,_" KIba Inuzuka entered the room further gazing his sister's direction, while getting Akamaru out of his jacket, setting him on the floor of the room.

It was then, Tsume approached my direction and implied observantly, "you don't look like much, _but orders are orders._" With that; Kiba's mother waved a hand and uttered aloud, "I got to go, and something's have come up." With that; Tsume slammed the door shut behind her, as Kiba Implied curiously, "Whats _her _problem?" Hana only rested her head on her fingers, as she could be seen massaging the temples of her head, while implying, "_Don't worry about it, _moms been like this all day." Turning to me with a smile; Hana Inuzuka nodded my direction, as she implied jokingly, "_Wow! _The resemblance is un-canning, _besides the freckle under Kimbles eye…_and darker brown eyes." Kiba scoffed at the remark as he bitterly implied, "I do not know, where you get that idea, but…we look nothing alike." It was then; Kimble Macro rolled his eyes, as he vented assuring like, "Hey! _Feelings mutual, buddy…_" It was then; Hana mockingly laughed, as she implemented, "You two even fight like _siblings._" It was then; Kiba Inuzuka and myself simultaneously expressed bitterly her direction, "_HEY!!!_" It was then; Hana slightly walked off while expressing with a careless wave of her hand, "_Kimble just make yourself at home, dinner will be ready soon._"

It was making it to Kiba Inuzuka room; it was surprisingly how I didn't picture it, because for one it was clean, and finally it was lightly furnished. In Kiba's room very furnished with a single bed with a closet and a desk with one or two pictures, along with a broad view of a window of a sliding window. Looking around, Kiba had disappeared from the room, as he reappeared and smartly replied, "_What don't tell me you hadn't seen a room before?_" Cocking an eyebrow his direction, as I bitterly responded, "_No, I wasn't expecting such a clean environment._" "_**What's that supposed to mean**_!" Kiba Inuzuka snapped while showing a fist, and getting in my face, as I implied frank like, "Well, you are kinda…appearing to be the, um…" "Be, what!" He hissed under his breath; as I tilted my head in a taunting fashion, while mockingly implying, "A slob…" It was then; Kiba shot a hatred glance my direction; while forcefully implying while surprisingly holding most o f his cool, "I may live with animals, but…_that doesn't consider me slob._" "Oh! Really?!" It was then; a knock was on the door, as Hana walked in and Kiba passed her while grabbing Akamaru and leaving his room, as Hana looked me over.

I met her gaze; as she softly implied, "_So, _how do you like it so far in our village?" Taking a seat on the bed, I softly sighed, while imply shortly, "Its ok…" It was then; Hana Inuzuka slowly crossed her arms as she implied patiently my direction, "_That's good, _I took it upon myself to prepare the extra room for you since you'll be staying with us, come on I'll show you to your room." It was making my way out of the room; when Hana escorted him a few ways from Kiba's room, when she opened the door to the small bedroom. Stepping inside; Hana Inuzuka began, "I hope this is alright, it's the only room available." "_You kidding, _its just fine…actually a bit bigger than my own bedroom back home;" I happily implied, as she smiled and began, "_I don't know why…but _Kiba is really warming up to you, and the way you too argue, and even appear similar, you could be brothers." Rolling my eyes at the thought, as I pleasantly interjected while gradtudily thanking her, "_Um…Hana?_" Entering the doorway of the room, as she spoke curiously in responds, "Yes?" Suddenly against the thought, I shook my head, as I spoke momentarily, "Its nothing…" And with that Hana left the room and only leaving me to my privacy.

**~Kiba Inuzuka's POV~**

Kiba Inuzuka, along with Akamaru hadn't been a moment alone, when they spotted Kimble passing the guest bedroom of the home, as he thought to himself, "_Its not like, we ever use the stupid room…_but why do I get the feeling, this Kimble look so _familiar._" With a careless shrug, Kiba genially rubbed Akamaru's head as he barked softly and they made their way into the woods outside his house. Following the trail that leads to the woods, with the only sounds of the wilderness was. With it getting late; Kiba knew his way around the area, but, dinner would be soon, and he'd have to get back…

**~Back to Kimble Macro's POV~**

It took me only a moment to settle in, with it being I had none or any belongs with me, all but the kuni and the MP3 player, and my wallet. The room was quant; and had a single bed with an little desk in the corner and finally a closet, though it was bare until I could get some stuff to put in it. Taking off the grey coat, with the black fur cuffs and collar, I managed to pull it off and place it on hanger, as I managed to slip my music player out of my pocket and into the top draw of the desk. Sitting at the desk, I retrieved what appeared to be a blank scroll covered in dust, as I gently blew it off. It was Japanese, and I couldn't read it, as I carelessly joked to myself, "This is where sub-titles really come in handy." Opening the scroll, _something was different about this writing. _It was then; Hana Inuzuka called for us to come on and have dinner, it was then; I carefully placed the red-parched scroll back in the pile as I was nearing the bottom, I decided to make my way to the restroom and wash up.

By the time, I was cleaned up; and I had removed the Inuzuka clan "fang" markings off my face and made my way down stairs the three of them had already begun to eat. As the three of them looked at me, I ventured to the corner of the empty spot and took a seat. It was taking a seat; Kiba's mom was looking me over, as she began taking an small bites of her food, "_So, _Kiba tells me you were able to perform our clans _Special move, Four Leg Technique._" It was then; both Kiba and Hana kept to themselves while only glancing at me, when Tsume Inuzuka spoke further, "_Very impressive, _but I must say its quite an impressive feat, maybe after the exams, I'll go further into training you." I only looked at her, which her expression gave me the creeps, as I solemnly nodded her direction and implied shortly, "_sure, that'll be fine._" With that; she took my bowl and filled it with sliced slab of meat, and noodles, along with an eye, as she implied kindly, "_Alright, Kimble…_you and Kibe should eat plenty for the exams tomorrow, can't do a test on an empty stomach." With that; I slowly took the chopsticks and separated them and began to eat the dish, as the four of us actually happily ate together.

**Line Breaker**

After we ate; and I managed to scoff down two more bowls, it was off to our rooms. I'd decided to take it easy and look at the ceiling like I did at home. And began to think, of how my dad was reacting right now, as I thought of him waiting patiently by the phone and tell me how it was when I got home. In addition, with a sigh, I progressed to roll over, as a knock on the door got my attention. Rolling back to the other side; standing their was Kiba and Akamaru with his little white head sticking out of his jacket. As Kiba stood there, as he began, "_Ey! Um…can I come in, Kimble?_" Nodding seriously his direction; I pulled myself up and sat on the bed and offered him a seat, taking a seat, I implied suspiciously / concern, "_So, _whats up?" Looking at me strange for the moment, Kiba Inzuka patted his dogs little head while answering soundly, "_Look! _I'm sorry about before." Rolling my eyes; I sorely implied his direction, "_ey! _Don't worry about it, whats done-is-done." Looking away for the moment, he pulled something out, that appeared to be a set of clothes, while handing them to me, as he jokingly implied, "_don't want to make a bad impression, _looking jus like me, it'd look weird for the both of us." It was with a smirk; I began to pet Akamaru's head, as I happily interjected in an immediate respond, "_Ya, _I've already caused enough trouble; I don't want to be the center of attention with it." It was then; Kiba pulled himself off the bed and made his way to the door, as he turned to glance at me, while briefly adding, "_Kimble, your alright._" Rolling my eyes in an expressed happy way, I responded his direction, "_You too Kiba…night!_"

With that Kiba left the room; and with everyone almost in bed, I decided to hit the sack early. Id need all the sleep I'd get for the test tomorrow, so setting the clothes on the barren desk, as I layed my head on my pillow and closed my eyes and found the heaviness of my eyes as I drifted off to sleep, and began to dream…


	7. A stop at the shops

**Sorry I hadn't updated…I had a lot of stuff going on in my "**_**real-life.**_**" I added a bit of humor into the story. I hope you thoroughly enjoy reading it, as I know I did. Can't wait to hear the reviews "**_**good or bad!**_**", and thanks for waiting. **_**Ight! **_**Here it comes, Chapter Seven…**

*****_Disclaimer I don't own Naruto series or its characters mentioned in this story*_

I'd been woke up early by Kiba Inuzuka, along with Akamaru barking happily. Blinking hesitantly and looking out at the purple sky of early morning; as I turned to Kiba, while implying with a long _yawn of a greeting toward them, "_What _time is it?" _Kiba only looked at him; as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, while he began frank like, "_Well, little after five in the morning…_and me and Akamaru was going on a run, so we wanted to see if you'd come with us." Scratching my head, it seemed sketchy, as I carelessly shrugged, "_alright, I'll be down in a bit, let me get dressed…_" With that, Kiba Inuzuka nodded my direction, as he began with a light wave of his hand, "_I'll be waiting downstairs, then…_" With that; Kiba left out of sight and I made my way out of the warm bed, as my bare feet touched the cold floor, as I reacted by expressing shock, "_Ooh! _Cold…"

It took a moment to get used to the change, as I retrieved my clothes off the desk and looked them over. A pulling off my clothes from the previous night / my coslplay outfit; I found the pants similar to Kiba's but with pockets on the side, as I found they fit comfortably, as I slide on the black shirt with a silver embroidery of an wolf _or dog _paw on the front. I liked the attire _personally,_ while slipping on the black sleeveless vest thing, with a matching hood and a _white _fur on the edges like Kibas inspired coat, as the black short sleeves from the shirt hung slightly out where the sleeves were supposed to be. Grabbing the uneven black fingerless gloves the one on the left extending to my wrist, as the other went a mid way of my forearm as each glove had the embodied _Inuzuka clan_ logo on them on the metal plates located on the top of the gloves. Nodding at the approved attire; as I jokingly commented on my appearance, "_Looking good, Macro!_"…And to find my shoes to be downstairs; as I hurried to meet Kiba.

Kiba Inuzuka's POV

Kiba Inuzuka was growing impatenit, as he forcefully implied, "_How long does it to get dressed,_" it was Akamaru whined a bit, as Kiba patted his head, as he replied to the yawn / whimper type bark from his trusted _K-9 companion, "Just a bit longer, he shouldn't be long…" _With that; Kiba heard footsteps as he watched Kimble Macro emerdge, with his new outfit as Kiba implied, "_Not too Bad, guess they fitted better on you, than me personally._" Kimble Macro only nodded at his statement, as Kiba uttered slowly, "_Alright…lets go._" With that; Kiba and him carring Akamaru, along with Kimble following behind him, the three of them made it outside. The streets were quiet usually this time of morning, but…you could spot a few other early birds. Kiba Inuzuka glanced at Kimble, as he observed his observation of Kohonna. Kiba sighed, as he began his direction, "_So, I was meaning to ask ya!_" "Fire away," he heard Kimble Macro imply, as Kiba gave him a confused look, as Kimble stammered, "_It means go ahead, and ask…_" "_Oh! Anyways…whats your village like?_" Kiba Inuazuka watched as Kimble sort of spaced out for a minuet, and implied effortlessly, "A lot different from Kohona, that's for sure_…_" Kiba Inuzuka began to pet the top of Akamarus head, as he began curiously, "_Like what?_" Kimble shot him a sheepish grin, as he replied, "_well…for one thing, _the air here is a lot cleaner than back home,"

Both Kiba and Akamaru glanced his direction confused by the remark; as Kimble placed one arm behind his head, and the other scratching his head of hair, as he spoke, "_Well, pollution…._" Kiba cocked an eyebrow, as he gave an confused look on his face, as Kimble further spoke, "_um, exhaust from vehicles and other stuff, that is destroying the earths hemisphere or the Ozone Layer…_" Kiba Inuzuka just looked at him; as he turned to Kimble, (with a sweat drop on the side of his head…) as he spoke, "_never mind…um, there's a lot of things different, as well as similar two of our worlds_." Kiba Inuzuka only tilted his head; from the statement, as he confessedly began, "Other, _worlds?_" Kimble Macro was confused by my own statement, I nervously exclaimed, "_I guess…so, _I mean." It was then; Kiba, Akamaru and myself coutinued our way through town, as Kiba lead me to a shop and what appeared to be a clothing store. Facing his direction; I only stammered softly, "_Clothes store?_" Kiba Inuzuka only scoffed annoyed as he cocked an stern eyebrow, as he spoke in responds, "_Are you serious? _Just look at your shinobi sandals, those things wont last a second in tomrrows exhibition, let alone more training." With a careless shrug; I sighed, knowing he was right, as I carelessly shrugged looking down at the hand-crafted shoes, "_True?" _As I turned to Kiba and Akamru standing there propped up against the store foundation, while further more saying, "Well, you wanna come in too, it'd be fine?"

Kiba Inuzuka only looked at me; as solemnly shook his head and petting akamaru's head, while stating, "_No, um…you just head inside and I'll wait out here._" With a careless shrug, I only stammered under my breath, "_Ight…_" With that; I made my way inside the clothing shop. A small sorta store, with laminate greenish-blue tiles, and white walls with what appeared to be racks of clothing and such. Making my way to the counter, the sounds of the bells chiming over the doorframe welcomed me, as I further made my way into the store. The air was low and cool, gazing at a few trinkets and assorted jackets on the racks. The shop was a _similar _version to the stores at the mall, picking up the sale ticket in red and black Japanese words, a cheerful woman greeted me in a cheerful voice, "_Welcome to my clothing store, is there anything I may help you with?_" Placing a finger under my lip, as I looked her over, I keenly smiled as the clerk woman nodded my direction, "_Aw! _I see, you're in need for some new sandals, _right?_" Nodding briefly; her direction, she motioned for me to follow her toward the counter, as light brown boxes could be seen. Looking me over once more; from behind the counter; as she stammered aloud, "_Aw, yes…_these should do?" Opening a small box from the stack in the corner, the label reading _10 ½ size, _the female clerk layed them on the glass counter, as she happily began, "_Here we go! _Your feet are a little wider than most Genin student." Un_comfortably _I only shrugged, as I began to scratch my head, as I further implied, "_Well, _you could say that…" Sliding the box across the counter, she pointed to a padded bench, as I took the box and gently took a seat as I began to pull off my _own _sandals.

**Kiba Inuzuka's POV**

Kiba Inuzuka, along with Akamaru hadn't been outside the shop five muinets, when Akamru bagan to bark, and familiar faces of Squad 10: Shikamaru Nara, and leader of three, along with Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi eating his spicy barbecue chips muching away, as they approached. It was Shikamaru's crummy type unenthusiastic type disposition as he spoke in Kiba's direction, "_Man, what a drag._" It was then; Kiba looked at the squade members, as Shikamauru spoke in Kiba's direction slumped over, with his hands in his pocket, as he spoke, "_So, what brings you here, Kiba?_" Kiba began to play it cool, as he rubbed akamaru's head, as he responded in their direction, "_Just, waiting for someone._" With an interest type curisosity in her voice; Ino coming in close, as she began interested meeting his gaze, "_So, _you hiding something, Kiba?" Kiba Inuazuka just gave her a cold gaze, as he scoffed lightly, and bitterly spoke, "_That's none of your buissnes. Now is it, Ino._" Her blonde hair swaying side-to-side; as she moved closer his direction, with Choji suddenly speaking while munching on some chips, "_Hey! _Theres someone inside the shop."

It was then; Ino Yamanaka, followed by Shikamaru and Choji stood gazing through the window, as Kiba caught the uncomfortable gaze from team 10, as Shikamru softly spoke in a non-caring tone, "_whatever, just some kid buying something, big whoop._" Ino smirked as she followed the sight of the view of the youth appearing to be sixteen, as Kiba Inuzuka uncomfortably had to draw them away from Kimbles direction, "_Um, _so what you three doin this early in the morning." It was the comfused stare of Shikamaru as he stammered aloud, "_the question is, _what are you doin this time of morning." Kiba bit his lips, as he implied brutly, "_So, what is of your concern._" "Exactly!" He heard Shikamaru Nara speak, as Kiba knew this _slacker _wasn't anybody to underestimate, and top brain. Though Kiba never seen him hardly take tests, just stuck to his own thoughts, but from what Asuma sensie speaks, hes highly intelgent. It was then; Ino Yamanaka suddenly spoke up, "_Hold on! _Play it cool, here he comes."

**~Kimble Macro's Orignal POV~ **

The shoes happened to be on a discount price and my favorite color _black. _But at the cost of my own home-made sandals, but I didn't care. Even the lady offered to take them off my hands, after I cheerfully paid her. After bowing respectively; I made my exit from the store, noticing three other figures talking to Kiba. And the looks of it; Kiba Inuzuka looking like he was about to blow a casket, as I solunmly stammered under my breath, "_Ugh! _Kiba, better go see what hes doin." With that; I found the chime of the bells on the door sway, as I exited the shop and standing on the side looking me over was non-other than Ino, Shikamaru and Choji snacking away with spicy barbecue chips. _Judging by the red bag, _not by the words, I nervously exclaimed, "_Hey._" Playing it cool, while holding a bit of excitement back, as Ino drew super close as she slightly exclaimed, "_Well, _you're a new face…you must be the _new Genin _the towns talking about." Looking team 10 over, I found Shikarmaru and Choji just looking at me. Growing more uncomfortable, I began to introduce myself, "Well, _I'm Kimble Macro._" It was after a few moments; Shikamaru spoke up, implying bluntly fashion, "_So, you say you're from this Seattle, Washington. _But I never heard of, let alone find a village of both _claw and fang _coexisting, when their in a war." I only scawled my lip; and fixed my gaze on Shikamaru, as I darkly began, "_Well, _I assure you…its there." It was in that moments of tension; Shikamaru approached my direction facing off in a staring contest. Moments passed as we locked fierce gazes, as he finally scoffed turning away, as he threw up his arms and confessed, annoyed, "_Whatever, your about as annoying as that Uzumaki kid._"

It was then; it was Ino Yamanaka intervened between the two of us, as she tried to effortlessly change the mood of the atmosphere, while saying softly, "_Oh! Shikamaru, hehehe'um…_" It was then; Ino scoffed softly, as she happlily began to introduce the three of them while pointing at each as she spoke, "_Oh! Where are my manors, _I'm Ino. _That's Choji, _and Shikamaru and you are sorta acquainted." It was then; Shikamaru his arms crossed, as he bitterly exclaimed under his breath, "_Whatever._" It was then; he was was getting under my skin, as I took a deep breath, and while ignoring the sarcastic remark responded softly, "_So, um…_you three are under the teachings of Asuma, _right?_" Ino nodded solemnly, as Shikamaru implied, "ya, so…" It was then; before I could respond, Ino uncomfortably interjected lightly pushing Shikamaru, as she drug Choji with her, "_Well, it was nice talkin to you, see you at the Acadomy._" With that; the three of them we're gone, as Kiba Inuzuka, Myself and Akamaru in Kibas jacket watched as the three of them disappeared. With Shikamaru saying something smart and Ino annoyed hitting him on the head and dragging him onward in the opposite direction. It was then; I played it cool, and began, "_Whats up with them?_" Kiba Inuzuka stood close, as he began to approached my direction; as he confusedly implied to the events, "I have no clue." It was then; Kiba sighed softly, as he smirked slightly petting Akamaru's head while implying my direction, "_Come on, _we better make our way to the Academy, don't wanna be late on your first day."


End file.
